The Unexpected (Working Title)
by C Jazz
Summary: The happenings of Fourth year are still weighing heavily on Harry as he heads back to school the next year. What will this year bring? Romance? Voldemort? Who knows? Be prepared for the Unexpected.
1. Good to be Home

The Unexpected

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: If I owned the lovely Harry Potter Characters, why would I be writing fan fiction, and why would my name be C Jazz? HMM? Someone wanna answer that question for me? OK, so no more doubts that I am stealing these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and I am not she.

A/N: Hi, Everyone. I know, I know…. it's that crazy C Jazz girl starting another story. Yes, yes, it is. But really, does anyone really care? Nope, nope, nope. I am entertaining you after all, aren't I? Oh well. Oh, and by the way, if you get a chance, go to my new Harry Potter Discussion forum at: . Anyhowho, onto the entertainment! 

**~*~*~* Prologue: Nice To be Home*~*~*~**

            "_Harry!_" Ron shouted to me as I crossed the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. He looked the same as ever, only slightly taller, and with quite a few more freckles than last year. 

            "_Ron!_" I yelled back, with the same sort of enthusiasm. It had been the longest we had ever been away from each other in our entire five years of knowing each other; two months. Dumbledore hadn't let me go to the Weasley's house at all. He seemed to think I was safer at my Aunt and Uncle's, much to my dismay.

            "So how've you been, Harry?" Ron asked me after I fought my way though the mass of trunks and people on the platform. My mind immediately jumped to the end of last term, to the thoughts that had been dominating my mind and dreams. I thought of Voldemort, of Cedric. Cedric's death was my fault. My fault!  And then there had been all those attacks over the summer that I had read of in the _Daily Prophet_ articles. They talked about the evil in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds; about what Voldemort had done; _what I had done_. 

            I merely managed to look up at him and say, "I'm okay…" But he could tell from my eyes that my statement was not completely true, and chose not to push me further, at least for now. 

            "Well, come on then. Hermione is waiting for us on the train." Ron grabbed my trunk and helped me pull it onto the train. He took me down a few compartments to one close to the end of our car.

            The door was slightly open, and I looked in to see Hermione and Ginny Weasley sitting inside, chatting unconcernedly. I was surprised that Ginny was there, but didn't ask. Ron pushed the door open the rest of the way, and said, "Look who I found!" proudly to Hermione. Hermione and Ron exchanged a look that I couldn't quite interpret. I managed a smile at Ginny, and Hermione stood up to give me a hug. 

            Soon my trunk was stored, and the trip was underway. "So, how was your summer, Hermione?" I asked.

            "Oh, it was wonderful. Our trip to France was really quite enjoyable. I did tell you that I was going, right?" She asked, seeing my confused face.

            _Oh yeah…_ "I remember you telling me you were going on a trip, but I had forgotten it was to France. Sorry…" I said stupidly. 

"Oh," she said. "That's okay." Again, she and Ron exchanged that look.

             "How were your summers, Ron, Ginny?" I asked.

            "Mine was good. Did I tell you the Chudley Cannons won a match this summer? It was amazing! Caught the Snitch just seconds before falling off his broom…Won 180-160…" 

"That's great, Ron," I said tiredly. I had only heard the recount about twenty five times in the twelve letters I had received from Ron over the summer, but I wasn't going to remind him of that. "How was your summer, Ginny?" I asked.

 "It was good," Ginny said. It was funny how she was keeping her composure, much to my disbelief, considering she was all thumbs the last time I had seen her. "I didn't do much. Mostly avoided being attack…I mean being the victim…er…avoided being played a prank on by Fred and George…" She frowned, looking at her shoes as Ron glared at her. _They are trying to avoid making me feel uncomfortable, _I thought.

"You guys…" I started, "you really don't need to act like I am a bomb about to explode. I'm not, okay? I am fine. _I am fine._" I said, maybe a little too strongly. The three of them exchanged looks. _Sure is nice to me home._ I thought sarcastically. 

  
End of Prologue

A/N: Good start? No? Yes? Tell me in a review!


	2. Back to Reality

The Unexpected

A Fan Fiction by C Jazz

Disclaimer: If I owned the lovely Harry Potter Characters, why would I be writing fan fiction, and why would my name be C Jazz? HMM? Someone wanna answer that question for me? OK, so no more doubts that I am stealing these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling and I am not she.

A/N: Welcome back to the second episode of "The Unexpected". Sorry about my lack of update-age, but now here we are! I hope you enjoy the continuation. Loves! Review!

**~*~*~* Chapter One: Back to Reality*~*~*~**

            It was cold when we got off the train at the Hogsmeade station. I could hear Hagrid's loud voice calling above the rest "Firs' years! This way!" 

I said a quick "Hi, Hagrid." to him as we passed. 

He responded with a booming "Hello, Harry! Good tuh see yer!" 

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I all got into one of the horseless carriages, trying to stay out of the cold, biting, wind. Again, there was a sort of awkward silence in the carriage, as there had been for the last part of the train ride. Despite both Hermione's and Ron's attempts, I had refused to tell them my true feelings. I can picture their responses. "It wasn't your fault Harry!" They would both say. "It's Voldemort's!"  It is my fault though. I suggested we both take the cup. I helped resurrect the Dark Lord. How much more at fault can I get! My mother died because of me. Cedric died because I suggested we both take the cup. It is my fault. They just won't understand that. 

I hate reality. 

*          *          *

Harry was being very quiet the last half of the trip. I, feeling like a fool, didn't talk much either. We had had a stupid little agreement not to say things that would hurt Harry, and of course, being the dolt I am, I gave us away. Ron is angry with me. I know it. Our carriage continues to move, slowly, up to the school. Suddenly, it lurches to a stop. I follow Hermione out of the carriage and walk with Harry, Ron, and her up the front steps. Inside the Entrance Hall, we find many of our fellow students, hurrying into the warm Great Hall. We follow. 

Hermione asked me to sit with them on the train. I'm not sure why, but she seemed desperate for a fellow female. Maybe she was sick of my brother. I know I would be after spending all that time with him. She had come over to our house this summer. She had decided not to go to Bulgaria with Krum, despite his anxious owls. To tell you the truth, I think she broke it off with him. And on top of that, I think she did it for my brother. Ugh. 

She convinced Ron to let me tag along. Now, however, I have no idea where I am supposed to go. I guess I might as well sit with Hermione again. I place myself across from Harry, next to Hermione. Harry looks up at me, and stresses a smile. 

I don't understand him. I really don't. I wish…just once…all my dreams of him would come true…

I hate reality.

*          *          *

            The sorting passes quickly. Once dinner started, I was glad of Ginny's company. Really, it's nice to have another girl around. She keeps me sane. 

            Ron and Harry, soon enough, start talking about Quidditich. Soon enough the have every male at the table involved in their Quidditch talk, as well as a few of the girls. I think it's good for Harry to talk about something else. He needs to keep his mind off things. He's been too stressed out lately. 

            Soon enough, the meal is half way done. Dumbledore stands up to give his usual speech. He postponed it, for some reason, till this moment.

            "Students! Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you all are ready for the new academic year! Now, however, there are a few things I would like to address. First of all, the Forbidden forest, as always, is out of bounds for students. Second, we have a new, or rather, returning Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Remus Lupin, will be taking this position. Seeing, however, that he hasn't arrived yet, you shall meet him tomorrow morning." We all clapped happily, hearing of Lupin's return. He was, by far, our best Defense teacher yet. Dumbledore continued. 

            "There are also, however, some more serious issues I have the duty to address. Due to the current situation of our Wizarding community, no student is going to be allowed to leave the grounds without the company of a teacher. This, I'm afraid to say, does include the Hogsmeade weekends, and," he was forced to raise his voice over the students, including Ron's, cries of outrage. "And, unless you can find an adult to escort you, you will not be allowed to leave the school.  We will also be starting a true Dueling club, led by Professors Lupin, and Snape. These meetings will be for your benefit to attend. Now, please, enjoy your meal." He sat back down, and the constant chatter started up again. 

            "A Dueling Club…" Harry said. He smiled, and continued to eat his meal, considerably happier. 

            "We will finally learn real self defense, won't we?" Ginny said, gladly. "I've been wondering when they were going to feel the need to train us as such." She finished. She must have read my thoughts. Again, glad to have her around. 

            Dinner finished shortly, and everyone returned to his or her dorms, glad, finally, to return to Hogwarts. Harry seemed happier, Ron was grinning at me from the other side of Ginny, and I finally was glad to be back in my true place. Back to Reality.          


End file.
